Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molecular biology, and more particularly to synthetic genomes.
Description of Related Art
Conventional genetic engineering techniques are limited to allowing manipulation of existing sequences. It would thus be desirable to have the ability to implement dramatic alterations and arrangements of genetic content, beyond that made possible by conventional techniques. Consequently, there is a need for synthetic genomes.